Percy Jackson: Master of Power
by V01Dappl3s
Summary: After Percy defeats Gaea, he is rewarded with Annabeth leaving him to work with her mom. The gods bless him. After he gets blessed he leaves camp to find a new purpose. While hes out he learns secrets no one else knows. But then he takes a blow to the head and his personality splits. A new enemy arises. What will happen to Olympus with their hero split between causes, good and bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Gaea's Freedom and Reward Ceremony**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the characters in this story. All rights are to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N:This is my first fanfic and I used inspiration from other fics on this site just to let you guys know. I would give a shoutout to those other stories if I remembered their names but sadly I don't. And since this is my first fanfic, I want to be criticized. So just let me know of the mistakes I made, and I'll fix them. For now tho, enjoy the story.**

 **~-~-~Nobody~-~-~**

The battlefield was a mess. Bloody weapons, golden dust, ichor and body parts littered the place but that was only where the the roman and greek demigods fought against the monsters trying to make ground. Leading them was Reyna, Thalia and Nico. They were bloodied, bruised and, hurting but that didn't stop them from continuing to fight. But that was nothing compared to how the seven demigods of the prophecy looked liked, not even 100 meters in front of them.

These were the demigods that were teaming up with the Olympians to fight against the giants and Gaea, the primordial of Earth. One demigod in particular was leaving a path of golden dust and carnage in his wake. This one demigod was Perseus Jackson, Savior of Olympus.

 **~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

As Percy fought his way towards Gaea, he slashed, hacked and stabbed everything in his way. Percy was like a tornado of destruction. Monsters and giants alike fell to his trusty sword, riptide, as he tried to end this war as fast as he could. As the giants stomped their way towards him, he brought them down to their knees faster than you could blink. As soon as the giants knees touched the ground a God would appear to finish off the giant and Percy, fast as lightning would already be at the next giant.

13 giants later and only one giant was left standing and that giant was the giant king Porphyrion. But all the demigods and gods were focused on Porphyrion already so Percy decided to go after Gaea himself. When he arrived in front of the earth mother, she just looked like a regular women with the exception of her grass green skin. She looked to be 5'8" about 4 inches shorter than Percy and a small frame that was covered in a regular brown dress. Nothing fancy but she was writhing around. It seemed like something was wrong with her and upon closer inspection he saw something. Running over her was faint golden lines. Percy couldn't help but think he's seen those lines before but before he could think of where he has seen those lines before, all of a sudden Gaea lunged at him.

Percy immediately dodged out of the way before she could strike him. Percy barely had any time to recover as Gaea did another attack followed by another one in quick succession. Percy was forced to go on defensive as Gaea's attacks wavered in strength or ferocity. If anything they seemed to increase in speed the longer Percy defended himself. His strength started to waver as he couldn't take much more. One thought ran through his head as he finally started to tire. And that one thought was that he was gonna die. But that thought sparked something inside of him.

He wasn't going to die yet. He had to finish this war for all of the demigods and immortals that had fallen during this war. He had to do this for his dead mother and stepfather. He had to protect the gods. And with renewed confidence and strength Percy parried Gaea's next strike and followed through with a flurry of attacks forcing Gaea on the defensive.

Every one of Percy's was met with a strike of its own. But every counter strike that was delivered to Percy's blade started to weaken as Gaea started to slow down from the intensity of Percy's attacks. With how slow and weak Gaea started to get, every strike from riptide started to hit its mark.

Soon the savior of olympus was covered in what could only be described as dull red mud. The area around this fight was just just covered in the stuff. And the source of this mud was Gaea herself but it wasn't her that was creating the mud. It was Percy! Percy was winning against the earth itself. She tried one last attempt to hit Percy but he disarmed her which caused her to stumble and fall down onto her knees. She was openly weeping as the dull mud flowed like molasses out of her wounds. It seemed like the war was finally finished all it would take is one last hit from Percy to put Gaea back to sleep.

As he was preparing to put her back to sleep she whispered something that Percy couldn't hear. "What did you say?", asked Percy. He leaned forward to hear her better when she lunged at him and grabbed him by his shoulders. When she lunged, riptide impaled her through the midriff but that didn't seem to affect her. And with the sword still in her, she leaned forward to get her lips next to his ear.

With that she whispered "Thank you for releasing me." She pulled back and gave Percy a watery smile. He was shocked at what she said but before he could respond to what she said, she grabbed his sword and twisted it in her chest and with that she started to crumble to dull red dirt. Percy watched on thinking about what she meant by saying he released her. That's when he remembered the golden lines that were on her when he first starting fighting her. But before he could even think about the lines, he was raised into the air by a group of tired but, happy demigods cheering over the defeat of Gaea.

Percy couldn't help but smile at their antics. Even though they all lost friends, siblings and, loved ones in this war, they were still happy. He looked around while still in the air and spotted his friends and the gods smiling at him. He smiled back and waved at them.

That was when column of water knocked him outta the air. The force of the water made Percy fly through the air and land ten feet in front of the gods and his friends. When he looked up, he saw all of them laughing at him and he saw his dad with a innocent smile on his face. That smile was wiped off his face when Percy hit his dad right in the face with a generous amount of water. And with that, everyone started to laugh harder and even Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle as well.

But all the laughing stopped as soon as a mass of black fur tackled Percy to the ground. When the gods and demigods looked upon him, they saw that a hellhound as big as a rhino had their beloved hero pinned to the ground. The demigods were about to strike the beast when the Percy giggling and they looked closer to see that the hellhound was licking his face.

Percy was happy to be reunited with his hellhound, Mrs O'leary. He hasn't saw his pet since the end of the second titan war. She was licking his face and he couldn't help but giggle because it seems his hellhound missed him too. When he got back up all the demigods looked at him as if he was crazy except for his friends and most of the gods.

Percy and everyone else had a little more fun talking to their parents and just relaxing a little bit when Zeus clapped his hands and announced "It is time to go to Olympus to reward all of those who helped in this war." And with a strike of Zeus's lightning bolt, everyone was transported to the throne room of Olympus.

 **~-~-~Olympus, Throne Room~-~-~**

When everyone appeared, the gods were already seated in their thrones, waiting for the demigods to recover from teleporting. When all the demigod stomachs were finally settled they all kneeled down to Zeus. "Rise," Zeus said "Because of the support the demigods in this war have given to us, I believe that they deserve to be rewarded. I think we will start with oman and greek campers first and end with the ten demigods that played major roles in this war. Sound good?"

With a nod of confirmation from the other gods Zeus began to speak again. "All demigods from now on will be able to eat as much godly food as they want and with the help of Athena, Hecate and, Hephaestus, we will have a gateway of sorts built so demigods can traverse between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood." With that all said and done the campers and legions moved to the back to allow the new heroes of Olympus to get rewarded. These new heroes were Jason, Piper, Leo, Thalia, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, Annabeth and, Percy.

"Heroes," Zeus boomed,"I, on the behalf of Olympus, thank you for defeating the Giants and Gaea. Because of this, we will reward you even more than what you've already been rewarded. I will start first. Jason Grace please step forward." As Jason stepped forward he kneeled as Zeus turned into Jupiter. "Rise my son. For the role you played in this war, you will be granted immortality and be promoted to a trainer at either camp. The immortality is optional."

Jason looked up towards his father and then back at his girlfriend, Piper, before asking,"Will the others be granted the choice of immortality as well?" When Jupiter nodded yes and Jason got a nod and a smile from Piper he turned and around and said,"Yes father, i would be honored." With that, Jupiter raised his bolt towards Jason and zapped him with godly energy. As the energy hit him he kneeled outta pain as the godly energy turned Jason's blood into ichor. When the process finished he was able to stand up once more and he bowed to his father one last time before he walked back to Piper, who gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him blush.

"Piper, please step forward," Aphrodite excitedly exclaimed."Piper do you accept immortality? If you do, ou will also be promoted into a trainer for the two camps" When she nodded yes, the process to immortality was almost the exact same but instead of lightning that started it, it was a cloud of pink smoke.

This process was continued until it was Nico's turn to be rewarded. "My son, step forward will you" As soon as he kneeled, Hades walked up to his son. When he was in front of his son, Hades grabbed both sides of Nico's head and then started to say"My boy if you accept immortality you will be turned into my lieutenant and you will become the prince to the underworld and I will train you to become the strongest you will ever be. Do accept my offer?" As soon as Nico nodded his head skeleton hands embraced his legs and the shadows all converged towards him. Soon he was shrouded in shadow and black tendrils started to creep off of the shadow mass. A few minutes later and the shadows dispersed. Nico stood there in a trance like state but other then that he looked fine. With that it was Annabeth's turn to be rewarded.

"Annabeth, step forward." Athena said. Percy was nervous as his girlfriend stepped forward. He was afraid that she would choose immortality over him because even though he would be offered the same choice, he would turn it down and use it for the benefit of others. "Annabeth, your reward is being able to help me with projects I get assigned and you also get any projects that I'm not working on right now. So what do you say?"

Annabeth didn't even hesitate or look back at Percy, before she said, "I accept mother." A collective gasp went through out the room. Even Athena gasped. Everyone looked towards their hero to see his reaction. Everyone that looked, saw a sad smile on his face. As soon as he heard Athena's offer, he knew Annabeth would never turn that down. It finally seems like Athena got her wish of Percy not being with Annabeth.

After she got turned into a immortal, Annabeth walked back to stand in line next to Percy, not even giving him a glance cause she was filled with guilt, but it was too late to turn back now. "Percy, step forward my son," Poseidon boomed out. When he went to bow, Zeus spoke up "Perseus, you don't need to kneel to us. You have our respect." So with a nod of his head, he stood straight in the middle of the throne.

"Who believes that my son is undeserving?" Poseidon questioned. When no one raised their hands he continued. "My son, once more are we giving you the chance to become a god. Do you accept our offer?" Percy gave a slight smile before answering with "Even though it's an honor to be offered godhood again, I going to have to decline once more. Instead, I want a request swore on the River Styx." When Zeus gave a nod of his head Percy continued,"My request is to allow Hestia and Hades to have their thrones back on the council." When Zeus gave another nod of his head two thrones appeared. The first one was a pure black throne with skulls and gems decorating it that appeared next to Demeter's throne. The second one was a throne made of fire and gave off an aura of hope and was next to Poseidon's throne.

Hestia and Hades were shocked at what Percy requested for. Once they got over their shock they walked to their respected thrones with Hades giving a nod of his head and Hestia giving Percy a kiss on the cheek. Once they were seated in their new thrones, Percy asked if he could be excused. With a nod of the gods heads he started to leave. As he walked, the gods started to have a mind discussion with each other over how they could reward their hero even more then what he's already been rewarded with. That's when the thought of blessing him and becoming his patrons. When all but two agreed, the called Percy back.

"Perseus, we have decided to reward you a little more," spoke Zeus. Percy was about to protest but was stopped by Zeus continuing, "Twelve of us olympians would like to give you our full blessings and to become your patrons. Would you allow us to do this?" Percy was shocked. He didn't think he deserved to be blessed by most of the council but he didn't want to disrespect them by declining so he nodded his head yes. The gods smiled at his answer. "Good. Now, we will go one at a time cause we don't want to kill you by giving you all our blessing at once. So I'll start first. But a blessing hurts more than turning you into an immortal"

With that, Zeus raised a fully charged master bolt and threw it at Percy. As soon as it made contact, he started to scream in pain as his body accepted the power the master bolt was giving him. The pain spiked up even worse when the skin on his back started to bubble. It felt like something was trying to escape out of his back. When the pain stopped and everyone could see Percy again, another collective gasp went through the crowd of demigods.

What they saw was amazing. Percy was kneeling but there was a new addition on him. On his back, flared out, was a pair of pure black wings that looked impenetrable but super soft with a wingspan of 20ft. Before they could take in anything else, he was consumed by another cloud of power. This continued 10 more times as the blessings went: Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes and, Aphrodite.

Zeus gave him wings, made him resistant to lightning and, gave him access to the sky. Hera gave him an iron will, and control over his emotions. Poseidon gave him better control over water and gave him vapor travel. Demeter gave him control over plants. Hades gave him access to the underworld and control over the dead. Hestia gave him control over fire, being able to summon home cooked meals and, gave him flame travel. Athena gave him battle strategy and got rid of his ADHD. Ares lifted the curse he gave Percy and gave him the ability to easily learn and use different weapons and fighting styles. Apollo gave him healing powers, being able to use and play any musical instrument and made better at archery. Artemis made him partially immortal, made him better at hunting and, made him even better at archery. Hermes increased his reflexes sharper and faster and increased how fast he is. Aphrodite perfected his body, made him even hotter(he's now as good looking as a primordial), made Percy taller, and increased his muscle mass.

When Percy was done being blessed, every male in the room looked at him in respect, jealousy and, awe, and every female, goddess or demigoddess, looked at him with love and lust. Percy was wondering why he was getting all the looks. His confusion must've shown on his face because his father summoned an ice mirror in front of him. What Percy saw made him gasp. He saw someone he didn't recognize. He was now six inches taller, he wasn't wearing a shirt cause it ripped off him when he got his wings, his muscles were more defined and were bigger. And even though he hated to admit it, he had better looks than any god and titian he has ever seen. He could only compare himself to Gaea's beauty which was breathtaking. But the thing that surprised him the most was his eyes and and the coloration of his wings.

His eyes were still sea green but now his eyes had eleven different flecks of color in them with no whites. It looked like his eyes were the sea and different type of lanterns were flying through the sea. His wings had a similar look. His wings feathers were pitch black but small little portions of his feathers were different colors. So his wings consisted of twelve colors and so did his eyes. All in all he looked like a primordial angel.

When Percy stopped looking at his new appearance, he looked around to still see and loving and lustful looks he was still getting from the females when he remembered he still had no shirt on. He blushed and quickly wrapped his wings around his body like a blanket. The looks calmed down but they were still their. A few gods chuckled and summoned a shirt for him. As soon as he put it on, it became skin tight on his body. That was probably because of Aphrodite's blessing. He sighed as he unwrapped his wings from his body and folded them to his back.

"Thank you once more for your blessings, but I'm tired so I'm gonna head back to the camp. I'll be at camp if anyone needs me. Night" With that Percy left for the elevator that will bring him to the base of the Empire State Building. As he left, the women couldn't take their eyes off him. As soon as he stepped out of the throne room they all sighed. Then they all blushed. They didn't know what came over them. Then they started to fantasize of him. Zeus just shook his head as he zapped all the demigods to their camps and then flashed off himself to his palace. The rest of the gods followed his lead, flashing to their palaces.

 **A/N:There's the first installment of this fanfic. I hoped you enjoyed. This story will be a Percy harem and I have most of the girls I want in the harem picked out. I won't reveal them right now but I will take OC suggestions from you guys and I will consider other ladies to add if you guys request someone. The girl can be mortal or immortal it doesn't matter. But I'll talk to you guys later. Oh and I will be updating every week. Some updates might be late because school just started and this should be the shortest chapter in this fanfic. Also if I got some artists reading, pm me so we can create some cover art for the story. Anyways love ya guys. I'll talk you guys later. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coffee and, Offered Help**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the characters in this story. All rights to Rick Riordan.**

 **~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

As the elevator doors closed, Percy started to think about all of the things that happened that day. He put Gaea back to sleep, reconnected with his hellhound, got dumped by his girlfriend with no words, and got blessed by twelve outta the fourteen Olympians. He sighed. He should expect this type of stuff to happen to him but he doesn't. Percy just remembered that he had wings and he could've flown back to camp when the elevator stopped moving, making his thoughts dissipate. He looked at floor number and saw that he wasn't even on ground floor yet, he was on the 68th floor.

That's when the doors opened and in walked a stunning woman. She had pale skin that was complemented by her dark brown hair with blonde highlights and her black dress and heels. She had dark brown eyes with no makeup on and a nice curvy body. Percy was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the woman gasp. She was looking at something behind him. He looked to where she was looking to see that it was his wings she was looking at. He was about to trick her with the mist to forget what she saw when she bluntly asked, "Why do you have wings?"

Percy couldn't help but chuckle. When she heard him chuckle, she frowned but walked in and hit the ground floor button. The woman asked again and this time Percy answered with "A gift"

"Can you tell me how or why you got this "gift"?" the woman asked frustrated.

"I mean, I could but you don't know me and I don't know you and the story is kinda personal." he replied. "And the story is kinda long and I don't wanna hold up any plans you got going for tonight." Percy went back to waiting when she responded with "Well first, we can easily get to know each other and second, I don't got no plans tonight so you can tell me this story over some coffee at Grace Street Coffee and Desserts."

When he nodded, her face broke into a beautiful smile that took Percy's breath away. He must of zoned out because she gave him a slight nudge. "Come on, let's go, it's only a three minute walk from here." She grabbed his hand and started to drag him outside. When she realized what she was doing she blushed and was about to drop his hand when he said, "I don't mind if you don't." Her blush got even deeper but she nodded her head and started to walk forward.

"So, since we're already holding hands, I gotta ask, what's your name?," Percy asked. She responded with Emily. "Well that is a beautiful name, I'd like to think. Mine's Percy. Anyways, what's this coffee place like?"

"Well, it's pretty comfy and welcoming. Has the best food in New York, along with this really delicious raspberry tea and fruit pizza. What do you prefer? Tea or coffee?," Emily replied "Well I don't really drink either but if I had to pick I'd go with coffee. Maybe with some blue bagels on the side or some of my mum's blue chocolate chip cookies." Percy responded. With that answer, they walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

When they got to the front of the store, he looked in to see that it was pretty empty but that's to be suspected for a coffee shop at 8 o'clock. It did look cozy, with beanbags, loveseats and, a decent sized L-corner sofa all next to a warming fire place. They started to head to the coffee bar to get some drinks when Percy stopped right in his tracks. There maning the bar was no other than Hecate, with a smile on her face as she sees Percy. He should've known that a place with this kind of reputation near Olympus would have some kind of deity running it.

Percy started to walk towards the bar again. "Hello Perseus, how are you?" Hecate asked with a coy smile on her face. "I'm pretty good except that I'm super sore and tired from what happened today if you catch my drift. You?" Percy replied. Hecate responded in kind, all the while Emily looked on in confusion. He noticed that Em was confused, so he ended the conversation with, "Well Hecate, I'll see you tomorrow at camp. I'll help you with the project if you need any. Oh and can I get two coffee's, black with lots of sugar and," Percy looked at Emily to finish the order "Oh, ah, black with cream and sugar please" Hecate nodded and started to whip up the order.

As their order was being cooked up, Em and Percy walked over to a pair of beanbags and moved them closer to the fire to get the feelings of being home. As they waited for their drinks he started up his story of why he had wings but to get the full reason why he started at the beginning of his story. A few enchiladas later and the slaying of monsters, Hecate finally got them their drinks but with Percy so engrossed in his story he just put it down in front of him by his feet while Emily slowly sipped on hers while she listened. Even Hecate stayed to listen to his story.

As the story progressed, the occasional gasp came from both of them, along with smiles, bits of laughter and, faces of astonishment and surprise. He poured so much emotion into what he was saying that the fire started to form in front of him. When it was finished it was like a movie. Everything he said was happening within the fire. By the end of the story his coffee was cold and he had a pained expression on his face. As the fire disappeared so did the pain and it was just replaced with a sigh and a face of stone.

He looked at them, then at the clock above the fireplace. "Well, I think it's time that I get back to camp. Hecate, can you please flash Emily to her place, I'd appreciate it. Thank you. Emily, I'll stay in contact with you. Seeya guys," Percy said. With one last smile at both of them, that just made them melt, he walked out and spread his wings. With a final look back, he jumped into the air and started to flap his wings, headed towards Camp Half-blood. As the wind whipped around him he felt as if death would set him free but he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind.

When camp was within his sights, Percy slowly started to descend. When he was above the lake, he folded his wings in and spiraled down. As he hit the lake, a massive explosion of water hit the beach. He went down all the way to the bottom of the lake to just let the water sooth his aches. As he lay down, the water started to move in a massaging gesture. As the water massaged him,he slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **~-~-~-~Line Break~-~-~-~**

Percy was awoken by a naiad shaking his shoulders. As soon as his eyes opened the naiad got up and walked a few feet away from him. "M'lord, Lady Hecate, Lady Athena and, Lord Hephaestus request your presence," the naiad spoke. "K, thank you. I appreciate you waking me up and please don't call me anything else but Percy please. I don't deserve the respect you give me." With that he used his wings and the water around him to rocket himself up out of the water.

As soon as he breached, he looked up at the sun to see that the sun was just now rising. He shook his head and yawned as he flew over the camp looking for the three gods that requested his presence. He spotted them all over at his cabin, knocking on his door. He landed with grace behind them and walked to Athena. "Who we trying to get to come out," Percy asked.

Athena jumped as did the other two gods as a smile broke out onto Percy's face. They all broke out in smiles as Athena playfully hit his arm. "Well Perseus, we were looking for you but it seems you found us. We heard from Hecate that you wouldn't mind helping us out with the construction of gateway." Athena explained with a slight blush on her face.

"Ya of course I'll help out. I'll always help if it benefits people I care about. Just tell me what to do," Percy responded. With that they started to walk to the middle of the camp where the gateway was to be built. On the way, they told him the materials he was to gather. When they reached the middle of camp, the materials Percy was to get were 4 tons of pure water, half-a-ton of monster dust, 20 roses, one ton of molten celestial bronze and, one ton of molten imperial gold. He was also told to keep all the components separate from each other. He was about to ask how all these materials made a portal when he saw Annabeth approach.

 **~-~-~Annabeth~-~-~**

Annabeth just woke up when she'd got a mental message from her mom, that she would need her help with the gateway design and functions and to meet her, Hecate and, Hephaestus in the middle of camp in ten minutes. Annabeth, wanting to be early, got dressed and started to walk towards the middle of camp.

When she got close, she saw her mother and the other two gods that were supposed to be there but she also saw someone else there. That person was the tallest there with what looked like liked wings and messy black hair. That's when she realized that that person was Percy. She saw him talking with the gods but stop when he looked in her direction. She continued to approach the group but now she was more aimed towards Percy. The gods must of known something was wrong cause they turned around as well to look at Annabeth.

She started to say Percy's name when he spread his wings and flew off into the forest. Tears started to flow down her face as he left. She would never be able to makeup with him. She must've been the stupidest daughter of Athena in greek history. She threw away the greatest hero and man this world has ever seen, for stupid immortality.

"Daughter, I thought I told you to come down in ten minutes, not immediately. What made you come so early," Athena venomously asked. Annabeth was taken aback by the hostility that was just thrown at her by her mother. "I wanted to impress you by being early and already st-" Annabeth started but was cut off by her mother "I was already impressed with you but you lost that when you broke Percy's heart. That man was more than what you deserved and you threw it away the first chance you got. For what? A reward I offered. That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. Now can you just shut up and start working on these designs. I'd appreciate that," Athena yelled out.

Annabeth started crying even harder but she pulled out her notebook and her pencil and sat down. She wanted to design it after Percy to try and get him back, so with that in mind she started to draw.

 **~-~-~Athena~-~-~**

Athena started to fall for Percy back at the end of the Second Titan War. She thought it only a fluke or Aphrodite messing with her, making her fall for a lowly demigod, but when she confronted Aphrodite about it, she said that she couldn't create love, only nurture it. And at first Aphrodite only did it to mess with Percy's love life and other goddesses, but then she fell for him herself. When that happened she tried to stop any feelings of love any other women, mortal or immortal and, monster or nymph had for him but it didn't happen. Aphrodite's attempts only stopped it for a few years but now, because of it being stored away, made the love more potent. Only someone that's been in love with someone else for over ten years can resist Percy. But that's not many women.

So now Athena's love for Percy has only increased. So when she saw that her beloved's heart was broken by her daughter, she couldn't help but be angry with her daughter. But she was also kinda happy cause now she had a chance to be Percy's, but so did any other woman. That's why she is concaukting a love potion that will make Percy only have eyes for her.

Athena was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't realize that a huge shadow above camp. She only realized that the shadow was there when Hecate elbowed her in the ribs.

 **~-~-~3rd Pov~-~-~**

A shadow blocked out the sunlight above the camp. Romans and Greeks alike drew their weapons as they looked up. What they saw was astonishing. It was a mass of water that you could see right through and above that was two big globes of twinkling liquid. But the focus was drawn by a yell. Underneath the water was a figure with two large wings that they soon identified as their hero that was not only controlling the liquids within the air but was also carrying a giant bag, with the ropes of the bag around his shoulders.

Percy slowly started to land in the middle of camp. When the bag touched the ground, he immediately untied the rope from around his shoulders. The rope came off but it took his shirt with it. Every girl in camp blushed but only a certain few got wet from seeing Percy shirtless. Those girls that got wet were: Reyna, Thalia, Athena, Piper, Rachel, Hazel, Clarisse, Katie, Juniper and, Hecate. But unbenounced to anyone, a group of people were studying and judging Perseus but when his shirt was ripped off, five of their members got wet but the would never admit it to each other.

 **~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

As Percy landed, he was really starting to sweat. He was straining himself beyond his limits. Especially since he was barely controlling the molten metals. He had to use both his fire and water powers to lift the molten metals and even then he barely could control them. "Hey Hephaestus. Where do I put these, I'm like getting super tired," Percy asked.

"Well you can't put them anywhere until you seperate and mix them. First separate the water so you got 2 2 ton water blobs. Good. Now, split the monster dust in half and put it in their separate water blobs," Hephaestus instructed. When the monster dust hit the pure water, Percy, was immediately brought down to his knees, but the monster dust was turned into a glittering silver that was in the middle of the water. "Okay, very good. Now split the roses as well and mix them into the water." As soon as the roses touched the water, each glob of water started started to bubble slightly. And as the water started to bubble, Percy had to use even more strength and concentration to keep the water suspended.

"Are you sure that this is safe? Cause it doesn't seem to be okay at all," Percy called out. "I'm pretty sure it's good. I've done this before, but then again, that was with machines doing all the work. Well it's too late to back out now. All you gotta do is mix the metals into their separate water masses and hold on and endure," Hephaestus cheerfully said.

When the metals started to merge with the two different globs of water, steam violently started to shoot off the orbs. When this happened, it forced Percy to start going into the ground. He slowly got pushed deeper and deeper the more he concentrated. It was as if another force was pushing against him. That's when the fusion stopped. Percy looked up to see that the "greek ball" had turned a cobalt blue and the "roman ball" turned a ruby red. "Okay now what do I do, this is getting extremely hard to hold," he all but whispered.

"Weeeell, now you gotta transport the greek ball to Camp Jupiter after you turn the roman ball into a gateway and freeze it. We'll be waiting here for your signal to thread the portal to each gateway. Good luck!," Hephaestus replied a little too eagerly. Percy just shrugged at the tone he used and started to turn the roman ruby ball of water/bronze into a gateway of ice. As soon as that was done it seemed as if Percy had a huge weight taken off his shoulders. He then jumped into the air and started flying off to the roman camp that is abandoned at the moment because all the campers, greek and roman, are at the greek camp.

 **~-~-~Hecate~-~-~**

As Percy disappeared off in the distance, headed toward the roman camp, Hecate sighed. What she was about to do would be very taxing on her. But if she was still conscious after, she would be asking Percy if he would like to be trained by her for a little bit. During that time she would help him with his training over his other new powers and she would secretly bless him cause she wanted her to-be lover to be the strongest out there.

She stopped thinking those thoughts when an iris message appeared in front of her. She had to stop herself from squealing when she realized it was Perseus. "Hello Perseus, do you need something?" Hecate said. "No but I just finished the other gateway. It didn't turn out like the other gateway did though. It's not ice but it's fire. Is that okay or did I mess up?," He responded.

"No, but since it's finished step back away from the gateway, so I can start threading the portal between both of the gateways. I'll see you in a bit," With that Percy crossed out the iris message and disappeared while Hecate started to focus her magic onto the gateway in front of her. When the magic was all focused up, she started to chant in a language only magic users could understand. The air around her and the gateway started to shimmer. Dark green and blue runes appeared outta thin air. The green runes surrounded Hecate while the blue runes started to flow in the gateway. The greens runes started to radiate a forean magic as they powered up and started glowing.

The green runes moved towards the blue runes. As the two combined with each other, what looked liked a black hole, formed in the middle of the gateway. It continued to grow larger until it consumed the gateway. Hecate then proceeded to pass out as the portal finished weaving itself.

 **~-~-~Percy~-~-~**

As Percy waited for the gateway to activate, he looked around the roman camp. Some buildings were in ruins but other than that it was in pretty good shape considering it just went through a war. He crouched down in the dirt and just started to think about life once more. His thoughts started out nice. He was thinking about the new girl he just met, Emily. She was a pretty girl with an amazing personality but if he went after her she would just get hurt. This train of thought lead him to thinking about all the damage he has caused in his life.

He lead so many demigods to their deaths. If could've just been stronger, he could've prevented so many unnecessary deaths. If only he could've been selfish and became a god. If only he could've been better to get Annabeth to stay. If only he could've been heartless and stayed away from his mom and stepdad and their new baby. If only he could've been there for them. To prevent their deaths at the hands of Minotaur. If only.

Silent tears started to fall down his face as he thought these thoughts. He couldn't get rid of these thoughts, they just continued to get darker and darker. He could no longer handle these thoughts. He pulled out riptide and uncapped the legendary weapon. As he raised the sword to his chest, his silent tears became sobs of sorrow. With the point of his sword finally above his clothed heart, he plunged down.

 **A/N: That's it for chapter two. Sorry about the cliffhanger wanted to see how well received it was gonna be. Also sorry for the late update, school has got me buried in homework but I'mma still try and get a chapter out every week. Oh and I got a good list of suggestions for the harem. Imma list them after i finish this A/N. I'm still accepting more suggestions for the harem cause I'm planning this to be a long story. I came up with most of the pairings but Zayden StormVoid gave some suggestions as well. And I will also need people to create the O/C's i list for me. Anyways, love you guys and I'll seeya next week.**

 **Harem:**

 **Artemis**

 **Reyna**

 **Thalia**

 **Athena**

 **Hestia**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Khione**

 **Piper**

 **Gaea**

 **Kelli**

 **Rhea**

 **Rachel**

 **Emily-O/C**

 **Hazel**

 **Hylla**

 **Amphitrite**

 **Kinzie**

 **Bianca**

 **Zoe**

 **Hebe**

 **Calypso**

 **Clarisse**

 **Hera**

 **Persephone**

 **Medusa**

 **Katie**

 **Juniper**

 **Silena**

 **Hemera**

 **Chaos**

 **Order**

 **Nyx**

 **Nemesis**

 **Minerva-Alter Universe**

 **Diana-Alter Universe**

 **Lupa**

 **Vesta-Alter Universe**

 **Venus-Alter Universe**

 **Juno-Alter Universe**

 **Styx**

 **Lethe**

 **Cocytus**

 **Acheron**

 **Phlege**

 **Hecate**

 **Elf-O/C**

 **Dragon-O/C**

 **Fairy-O/C**

 **Vampire-O/C**

 **Giant-O/C**

 **Goblin-O/C**

 **Dwarf-O/C**

 **Demon-O/C**

 **Succubus-O/C**

 **Siren-O/C**

 **Angel-O/C**

 **Ourea**

 **Banshee-O/C**

 **Tigress-O/C**

 **Dryad-O/C**

 **Naiad-O/C**

 **Keledones-Will need four female names-These come from Hephaestus**

 **Kourai Khryseai-Will need four female names-These come from Hephaestus**

 **Aurai-O/C**

 **Werewolf-O/C**

 **Android-O/C**

 **Nike**

 **Circe**

 **Freya-From Norse mythology**

 **Isis-From Egyptian mythology**

 **Kali-From Indian mythology**

 **Those are the girls so far. If you want to help with the O/C's just review for me or pm me. Still looking for more girls so keep suggesting. And if you don't know want a creature or thing I listed above is and you want to help with the O/C's just google it. Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3?

**He guys. I just wanted to check in. I was thinking maybe I start over with Master of power and create an AU starting from the beginning. What has already happened in the story will stay how it is but it will be slightly altered and how he gets all the girls and powers and weapons he will receive will be put out in better detail. If you guys want me to restart with an AU let me know. If not I'll get rid of this A/N and upload the next chapter I have ready. Let me know and peace.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back after a good long break. I haven't really been paying attention to this story, I've had it in mind, but I've been working on something big, as of late. I've also started a new account! The new name is EmbroideredDeath, and I have started a new fanfic over there, but I do plan on revising and uploading the new Master of Power on that account. If you want to see this story continue, head on over there. Anyways, I loved your guy's support, back when I had it. And hopefully, I'll see it again over there. Anyways. Peace.


End file.
